


monsters and sweets

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Candy, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Snuggling, big sweaters, insidious, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 27th:</p><p>malia and spencer reid enjoy a movie and candy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	monsters and sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milli_Boo900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/gifts).



> hey, milli_boo900 ! I hope you like this snuggly little fic :)

It was an all-in-all boring day. Just your run of the mill, ordinary, October day.

Malia reid was sitting on the couch in one of spencer’s oversized sweaters, snuggled up next to him.

One the “insidious” movies played quietly in the background as she dropped yet another candy wrapper on the floor, a large pile of them on the floor at their feet.

“y’know,” she mumbled, her mouth full of caramel apple milky way. “I don’t know if I could handle that. The whole astro-projection thing. It looks terrifying.” She shook her head, leaning forward and picking up two of the candies and ripping the wrapper.

Spencer nodded as she handed him the other sweet. “I know exactly what you mean. The human consciousness Is only capable of-“ she put her finger to him lips without taking her eyes off the television.

“candy now. Rambling later.”

He chuckled, rolling his eyes and taking her hand in his, kissing the back of it and running small circles with his thumb. He took a bite of the candy as malia rested her head on his shoulder, feeling just a little paranoid about ghosts and such that may or may not be behind the two of them.

“getting a little creeped out?” he joked, wrapping an arm around her. She shrugged, hugging him back. “a little, but it’s almost over. So I’ll just stick it out.” She hummed, dropping her candy wrapper.

He mailed a little, dropping his wrapper too, and resting his head on hers.

Malia began drifting off, the taste of caramel in her mouth, feeling warm. Inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween's coming up fast! ohmygodcandycandycaaaandy
> 
> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on future fics and stuff :3


End file.
